


Happy Birthday, and Merry Christmas.

by Smxsonic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU- The Ultimate Matchmaker, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Birthday, Christmas Fluff, F/M, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: When Mukuro was on the streets with Junko, things like Birthdays and Christmas were celebrated, but small affairs. When she returned to Japan, she expected more or less the same. 
She was wrong.





	

For the last 3 years, Mukuro Ikusaba hadn’t given much thought to her birthday. She didn’t tell anyone in Fenrir about it because honestly, it didn’t matter. There was also a sick irony that she, a soldier trained to kill, was born on a day that was meant to celebrate life. When she was on the streets with Junko, things like Birthdays and Christmas were celebrated, but small affairs. When she returned to Japan, she expected more or less the same. 

She was wrong. 

The first thing she experienced back at Japan, was a giant tackle hug from the younger twin. That was weird in itself, but another thing was that Mukuro never actually told Junko when and where she was coming back. Mukuro was always confused by her sisters love obsession, but it chilled her to the bone to think of any alternatives.

Two years in the middle east had made Mukuro unused to the cold. Even though she was wearing a fairly heavy coat the cold winter air chilled her. She didn’t know why she was out here to begin with. Junko sent her on an errand to get cake, presumably for their birthday, but.. Why did it have to be 3 miles away from their house? In the goddamn snow!

Mukuro paused to take note of that show of emotion. She was getting used to being open with them. Three years with Fenrir really took a toll on her humanity. Junko, however was helping her regain it, one day at a time. The only problem with that was that her “help” Coincided with her love schemes. 

She was finally approaching the house and found her sister waiting for her at the door steps. Seeing her sister, she jumped up, her rose-blond ponytail flowing from where the Red and white bow fastened it. Mukuro could’ve sworn that had her sister not been a freelance analyst, she could have been a fashion model the way she had expertly chosen her red fur-lined trench coat ensemble that was complemented with Black and white earmuffs.

“Hey Big sis,” Junko greeted, “ How was the walk?”

 

“ Junko, It’s freezing.” 

Junko presented a gift box to her sister, seemingly disregarding her sisters protest. 

“Happy Birthday, Mukuro…” 

Mukuro paused… Was this the first time she had ever gotten a christmas present? No, that can’t be. There were others but they weren’t that memorable because her family was always scraping by for living. She never told the guys back at fenrir her birthday, So… 

“Well? Are you gonna take it or not?” 

Mukuro took the gift box after shaking away her thoughts. She went to open it but hesitated. 

Junko clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, “Are you going to open it or not? 

Mukuro nodded, and opened the box. Inside was a puppy plushie wearing a green hoodie under a school uniform jacket. It’s hair was styled messily with one telltale ahoge sticking up. 

She was speechless,and while her face was still expressionless, her emotions were shown by a small blush creeping along her face.

“Happy Birthday, Sis.” Junko said with a smile 

“Merry Christmas, Junko”

Junko raised her eyebrow, “Who said this was your christmas gift?”

Mukuro’s eyes widened. 

“That’s inside the house!” Junko teased with a smile and skipped over to the door. 

Mukuro smiled, her sister might be a little odd, but she had a good heart. Which made looking out for her all the better, because being with Junko let her forget , at least sometimes, that She was the Ultimate Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday/ Christmas gift to Tkmacintosh, one of many friends I've made since entering the Fandom. This was a hard one to get out, just because of Life stuff happening, anyway Merry Christmas to all and I will try my best to have something soon.


End file.
